


R&R

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [99]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: "At least he didn’t try the door.  It isn’t locked. Don’t know how many times he’s seen you getting fucked on something that’s not a bed.”
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> Hey gurl *fingerguns* what up? Have some pr0n. lol <3
> 
> I also missed Agent Johnson, and all Agent Johnson gets is Brock's ire, mostly. Sometimes he also sees more than he needs to, but then sometimes, he gets off lucky.

“Fuck.” Brock mumbles. He bites at Jack’s lower lip, teasing and then sharp, waiting for the hiss and then Jack pins him against the wall with his free hand. His other is buried down the front of Brock’s tac pants, long wonderful fingers gripped around his dick giving it lazy strokes that sends pleasure up his spine. 

“ _Jack._ ” Brock squirms. It feels good, _real good_ , but if he cums like this, without Jack fucking him deep, he knows it’ll be so unsatisfying. He just can’t do that, not right now, not after so many days of cohabiting with the team in their piss-poor safehouse. It’s a fucked up Godsend they had to shift to a cheap ass roach motel for a night.

Jack lets up enough for Brock to shove his own pants and underwear down together, pushing the hand away so he can turn around. He’s been ready and impatiently eager, stretched himself open when he got some time alone in anticipation for this. He shivers when Jack gets with the program, the clink of his belt buckle and the beautiful sound of his zipper going down. Jack presses up behind him, pushing Brock up against the wall, the heat from his body pressing up against his ass.

“Hurry up.” Brock rocks backward, spreading his legs as much as he can with his pants still wrapped around his ankles.

“Jesus, Rums.” He hears in a soft awed murmur behind him and it makes him hotter than how he already feels. Only Jack calls him that and when he does, it does things to him he can’t anticipate. 

A hand lands on Brock’s ass, parting his cheeks. Wet fingers, from apparent lube Brock didn’t even realize Jack had dug out, probe at his hole. Brock almost curses at him again, but Jack is always thorough, makes sure, and then the head of his cock is nudging against him, prompting just seconds before pushing inside. It’s a stretch, one that has a moan forced out of Brock’s throat.

Brock’s bracketed by Jack’s arms as he gives a couple slow, steady thrusts, letting out a low laugh when Brock rocks back again. He wants to be fucked, not taken care of. 

“You’re so impatient.” Jack teases.

“And you need to stop fuckin’ talk- “ Brock’s cut off from saying more with a sharper, deeper thrust. 

Jack keeps up that pace, forcing Brock to use both of his arms to keep himself steady. Trying to reach down to touch his cock nearly causes them both to veer off balance, and Jack has to pull him back upright, pushing his hands back against the wall in a silent order. Brock almost bitches at him for it, but then Jack’s hand is tracing down his hip and between his legs. He knows just how to touch him, thumb skimming through the precum before stroking him in quick little movements. 

Brock doesn’t realize that he’s moaning out loud the way he is until there’s a knock on the door. He gasps and bites his lip, whimpering a little to holding himself back and Jack slows their movements so their skin isn’t slapping together quite so loudly in the much too silent room. 

“Brock?” Johnson calls, knocking again. “Commander?” 

“I hope you locked the door.” Jack whispers hotly in his ear, squeezing Brock’s dick in a way that makes him choke on his own spit. Brock tries to check because he can’t remember, but he can’t see with the angle he’s at without Jack pulling out and he’s not about to bother if that’s his only choice. He huffs breaths through his nose so he doesn’t moan because Jack  _keeps fucking him_ , even though they can hear Johnson shuffling outside. 

Brock curses softly when his phone starts to vibrate in his pants pocket, and he hopes it isn’t because Johnson knows what the hell’s going on inside the room. Jack’s building back up to the pace they were at before, but with shallower thrusts that feel like he’s trying to get him to lose his mind in the process. There are two quick vibrations from his phone, telling him there’s a voicemail left. They listen as Johnson’s heavy booted footsteps fade away down the hall, and Jack lets out another soft chuckle. 

“Fuck, I hate you.” Brock grumbles, groaning loudly when Jack finally sinks in deep and he pushes his ass back to take everything he’s given. 

“I know, I love you too. At least he didn’t try the door. It isn’t locked. Don’t know how many times he’s seen you getting fucked on something that’s not a bed.”

Memories flash through Brock’s mind of all the times they’ve been caught before he jerks and stiffens, head dropping as he cries out. His legs shake as he cums on Jack’s cock, and he can’t stop the sounds that fall from his mouth as Jack keeps milking him, while he keeps thrusting inside. Brock almost says something, but then Jack is shoving him rough against the wall before he’s cumming too. 

“Fuck.” Brock’s panting, his forehead pressed to the wall as he speaks. Jack’s fingers are still loose around his spent dick, cock still buried deep inside and Brock shivers when he experimentally rocks his hips. 

“Yeah.” Jack mumbles as he carefully pulls out. They stay pressed together for a little while, catching their breath and Jack petting at Brock’s hips. Only when he feels like he can stand on his own does Brock nudge Jack back, twisting around and tugging him in for a kiss. 

He glances over at the door, punching Jack softly in the ribs where he knows he’s a little banged up. “You fucker. The door’s locked.” 

Jack laughs, loopy and happy like he always is after sex, it’s a treat really to see him so unguarded. He lightly smacks the hand away, tugs his shirt up and over his head and well, that’s a sight. 

“Does it matter when you came after thinking back to every time he  _ has _ walked in on us?”

“Yer still an asshole.” Brock smiles despite himself as he says it, stealing another kiss as he twists the ball chain of Jack’s dog tags around his finger. Soon he’s tugging his boxers up, already feels cum leaking out of him. He really needs a damn shower soon, there’s no way housekeeping’s dealing with a cum spot on the carpet thanks to him despite knowing it’s probably a courtesy rarely offered. Besides, Jack’s already fully undressed, it gives him motivation to head that way.

He digs out his phone to call Johnson back as he heads for the bathroom. 

“Where are you?” 

“Not that it’s any of yer business but m’in my room. Why?” 

“Seven?” Johnson prompts while Brock tries to stop staring at the pale colored bruising Jack’s got blooming along his entire left side, or feeling like a nag if he asks if that happened today or yesterday. “Rumlow, it was your idea to go for- “ There’s a noise Johnson makes every time the light bulb goes off, it’s like an ah-ha thing but more annoyed. “I couldn’t find Rollins either, which means you two were fucking. Actually, I'm an idiot for not realizing that was going to be the first thing you two did.”

“Yeah.” Because it’s not a lie. They’re holed up in fucktown, USA with no resolve until the morning. Of course he’s going to have sex with Rollins the first chance he gets alone with him. 

“I thought I heard something when I was at the door, but there’s been a lot of weird sex noises while walking down the corridor, I only assumed it was someone else in another room.” 

“M’hangin’ up.” Brock says, feeling his face heat up as he thinks back to how loud he must have been before the knock happened. 

“Are we still all having dinner?” Johnson asks, because he’s annoying like that. Wants company and team family bonding crap to happen despite how much he complains about catching them having sex in weird places and not wanting to see their faces afterwards. “If you two wanna stay in bed and get room service, fine. But everyone is going to ask, so I need to know if mom and dad are coming,  _ not like that, _ out to eat with everyone.” 

“I guess. Give us half an hour, we need to take a shower.”

Johnson groans at that. “That..I didn’t need to know about. Text when you two are ready.” 

Brock hangs up, tosses his phone onto the bed. He strips out of his boxers and half opened shirt, slipping into the bathroom where Jack’s already got the shower running, steam filling up the space. Brock eagerly joins in, letting the wonderfully hot water wash away the sweat and cum as well as any lingering grime from the past couple of weeks he’s missed removing with the lack of proper bathing facilities. 

Jack wraps his arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulder and neck softly. There’s no intent there besides affection and Brock lets himself bask in it for a moment. It feels good just to stand there and let himself be held.

“What did Johnson want?” 

“Wants to know if we still want to get dinner with the team, that he has to know if mom and dad are gonna make it or if we’re gonna fuck all damn night. He said to text ‘im when we were decent.” 

Jack hums softly, kissing Brock’s neck again. His mouth travels up to press another to his earlobe, traces the shell of his ear with the tip of his nose. “Sounds good.” 

Brock turns in Jack’s arms, kissing him while the water feels good on his sore back and Jack’s hands travel from his waist to his ass. 

Dinner’s quickly long forgotten except for the chime of a text left on his phone, but he doesn’t notice since Jack’s dried him off only to lead him to the bed for the night.


End file.
